Грудь
thumb|right|Спящая [[Эйла Секура с обнажённой грудью.]] Груди — молочные железы млекопитающих и некоторых рептомлекопитающих. Обычно ярко выраженная грудь являлись отличительной чертой представительниц женского пола. У представителей мужского пола грудь также имелась, но из-за полового диморфизма она была значительно менее развита, чем у женщин. Биологическая роль thumb|right|[[Аскаджийцы|Аскаджийская женщина.]] Во многих культурах женщины кормили грудью своих детей. Грудное кормление было одинаково распространено как среди примитивных культур, таких, как на планете Датомир, где женщины-войны клана Поющих гор кормили своих детей грудью даже во время военных советов,Выбор принцессы Леи», pp. 209-10 так и на развитых высокотехнологичных планетах, открывших межзвёздные перелёты: принцесса Лея Органа-Соло кормила грудью своих детей-близнецов,Последний приказ», pp. 109—110 Мара Джейд Скайуокер так же кормила своего сына Бена в течение нескольких месяцев после его рождения.Star by Star» pp. 31, 437 Даже Тенел Ка, королева-мать Хейпского консоциума, лично кормила грудью свою дочь Аллану, несмотря на то, что это могло отразиться на её датомирской наследственности.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева», pp. 58, 61 В качестве альтернативы грудному вскармливанию использовались дроиды-няньки TDL.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды», p. 34 Традиции грудного кормления были так же прочно закреплены и у представителей других рас, так, у женщин вуки было три пары грудей, которыми они кормили своих многочисленных детей.Six-breasted female Wookiees were described by George Lucas for a [http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,953916-3,00.html ''Time magazine interview] in May 1983; Unofficial Encyclopedia fan website suggests that the statement may also appear in a more direct canon source. Женщины аскаджийки имели шесть грудей,Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы а гранийки — три.Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees Роль у мужчин thumb|left|180px|[[Энакин Скайуокер с обнажённым торсом.]] Биологически мужчины не могли кормить грудью, поэтому их грудь не вырабатывала молока и была гораздо меньшего размера. Выставление на показ обнажённого мужского торса в некоторых культурах являлось признаком мужества и силы и не являлось чем-то недопустимым. К примеру, с оголённым торсом представали: гладиатор Мандалор Меньший,Хронология 4: Империя меняет стратегию лидер планеты Арон МиронесущийStar Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan! и иногда Энакин Скайуокер, как во время миссии на Нелваане. В менее развитых культурах обнажённый торс у мужчин была признаком молодости и незрелости, как, например, у нелваанцев. Также мужчины оголяли торс ситуационно, когда надо было обеспечить свободу движений или справиться с жарой. Так поступали вифид мастер-джедай К'КрукStar Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2 и Гален Марек на Фелуции,Star Wars: The Force Unleashed лидер корунов Кар Вастор на Харуун-КэлИллюстрированный путеводитель читателя или молодой Ки-Ади-Мунди.Star Wars: Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2 Некоторые мужчины, к примеру, Энакин Скайуокер''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' и Корран Хорн, ради удобства спали с обнажённым торсом, хотя некоторые, как Хорн, для сна, оголялись полностью, а не только торс.Я — джедай! Торс мужчины не прикрывался, когда его помещали в бакта-камеру, к примеру, торс Люка Скайуокера и Кайла Катарна был открыт. Во время пыток также оголяли торс для причинения сильнейшей боли, как в случае с Кейдом Скайуокером. Медицинское обследование, к примеру, проводимое каминоанцами на клонах, обычно проводилось при оголённом торсе у мужчин. Мужчины различных рас, к примеру человек Джарая Син,Star Wars: Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2 наутолан Кит Фисто и куарренский командир, оголяли торс во время плавания. Оголение торса, как в случае с Сином, было частью прелюдии перед занятием любовью.Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2 Культурное значение thumb|[[Эйла Секура использует грудь, чтобы впечатлить гвардейца госсамца.]] thumb|left|Пациентка на борту повстанческого фрегата В большей части галактики правила приличия обязывали женщин прикрывать грудь. Между тем, тви'лекские девушки на различных планетах нередко носили полупрозрачные одежды, лишь номинально закрывавшие груди; вероятно, это было следствием их рабского или полурабского статуса (из-за выдающейся красоты многие молодые тви'лекки брались в рабство и продавались на другие планеты работорговцами), как это было в случаях сестёр Энн и Тэнн Гелла''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' или УлыThe Art of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, хотя ношение таких одежд отмечалось и у тви'лекк Рилота (для тви'лекской культуры было характерно более спокойное, чем у людей, отношение к наготе''Звезда Смерти (роман)). Пациентов-женщин в бакта-камерыStar Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' и резервуары с кольтоStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords помещали с прикрытой грудью, хотя в определённых случаях допускалось и не прикрывать грудь.Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2 При этом обнажённая или слабо прикрытая женская грудь не вызывала неприязнь. Так, во время своего пребывания на Датомире Лея Органа наблюдала, как Шен кормила своего ребёнка грудью в общественном месте, что её нисколько не смутило, также нисколько не смутился Люк Скайуокер, когда он столкнулся с фалланасси, одетой лишь в саронг.Испытание тирана», p. 227 Некоторые танцовщицы-тви'леки исполняли свои номера с обнажённой грудью,Galactic Campaign Guide'' а женщины-аскаджийки из-за своих шести грудей были востребованы как в качестве танцовщиц, так и в роли моделей для демонстрации нижнего белья. Грудь у немлекопитающих thumb|right|100px|[[Т'ра Саа, представительница древовидной расы с ярко выраженной грудью.]] Многие женщины немлекопитающих рас обладали ярко выраженно грудью, особенно рептилии с Фоллина. Возможно, наличие груди у фоллинок было связано с происхождением фоллинцев от млекопитающих, но другие источники утверждали, что не грудь, а размер и пигментация спинного хребта являлись главной отличительной особенностью гендерного диморфизма у этого вида.Alien Encounters», p. 47; «Полная антология рас», p. 57 Вполне возможно, что большая грудь у фоллинских женщин, как у Севан, была плодом косметической хирургии или же появилась в процессе эволюции вида как черта, отражающая природу фоллинцев в качестве превосходных сексуальных хищников. Т'ра Саа, которая принадлежала к расе нети, представлявшей из себя живые растения, была оборотнем, и, предположительно, любимым образом у неё был образ псевдочеловеческой женщины.Star Wars: Republic 34: Darkness, Part 3», T'ra Saa at Wizards of the Coast Родианские женщины также имели грудь и функциональные молочные железы. Однако во внешнем мире они предпочитали носить свободную одежду, скрывающую их пол. Но некоторые родианки всё же выставляли свою половую принадлежность напоказ, если это помогало им достигнуть поставленных целей.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа За кулисами thumb|left|200px|Шаак Ти (эскиз Дермота Пауэра) Как и во многих других комиксах, в комиксах по вселенной Звёздных войн художники изображают женских персонажей с почти непропорционально большой грудью. Однако размер груди не является каноническим для персонажей, не показанных в фильмах. Для тех же персонажей, которые появлялись в фильмах, размер груди строго установлен и редко имеет сильные различия в различных источниках. Актёр Марк Хэмилл утверждал, что в одном из ранних сценариев фильма «Новая надежда» присутствовала «обрамляющая» сюжетная сцена, во время которой зритель видит маму-вуки, которая кормит грудью ноющего малыша''Starburst'', issue 24, 1980 (вероятно, речь всё же шла не о сценарии как таковом, а о пересказанной режиссёром Джорджем Лукасом Хэмиллу нереализованной задумке). В автобиографической книге «Wishful Drinking» (2008) Кэрри Фишер рассказывала, что в первый для неё день съемок фильма «Новая надежда» Джордж Лукас, увидев, ка на ней сидит платье, велел не надевать под него бюстгальтер, поскольку «в космосе нет нижней одежды», поэтому на время съёмок актрисе приходилось заклеивать груди изолентой.Wishful Drinking: No Underwear in Space Clip Появления thumb|200px|Лея Органа просыпается ото сна * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту» * «Star Wars: Darth Plagueis» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал)» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi» * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2» * «Наследник Империи» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «Children of the Jedi» * «Меч тьмы» * «Щит лжи» * «Star by Star» * «Destiny's Way» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Tempest» Неканоничные источники thumb|230px|Женщина неизвестной расы — жертва насилия со стороны имперских штурмовиков * Источники * «The Art of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * * * «The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * * [http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,953916-1,00.html Time magazine article] from May 1983, in which George Lucas discusses female Wookiees. Категория:Анатомия